First Aid
by x.imagine.x
Summary: He said nothing as she examined the bite more closely, one hand holding his arm just above the elbow, the other pinning his wrist to the table.       **Because the bandage couldn't just appear on Sam's arm now, could it?


**A/N: So I got this idea from the way Sam's bandage magically appeared in 1x05. Someone had to bandage him… might as well indulge my fantasy…**

**Disclaimer: Rookie Blue still isn't mine.**

**First Aid**

Dammit! After all that, she hadn't gotten the guy. She came back, and he could tell by the look on her face that she was silently berating herself. No need to make it worse. The homeowner had come out of the house while she was gone and called the damn dog off him; a lot of good it did now.

Sam sighed as he made his way up to the house, slightly in front of McNally. She'd apologized endlessly, and each time he'd brushed her off, yet he could still feel the guilt and disappointment radiating off her. He knew that she felt she had a lot to live up to, and a lot more to surpass, and so far she thought she'd been a major disappointment. Truth was she had major potential, she was just afraid to let it come through.

He was almost to the door when her quiet gasp caught his attention. He whipped back around to look at her, "What?"

"Your- Your arm. It's cut."

"Well, in case you didn't notice, I just got attacked by a dog, McNally."

"No, I mean… I mean it's gashed and dripping on the patio."

He frowned and looked down at where the dog bit him, surprised to find her correct. His arm was indeed dripping blood. He hadn't thought the cut was that deep.

"Damn," He muttered "That's going to need a bandage…"

He stood there a moment longer, surveying the bite, before McNally sighed in exasperation and pushed past him into the house muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Men…'

Another minute more and Sam followed her inside, careful to keep his arm elevated so as not to drip on the family's expensive hardwood flooring. He barely set foot inside before he was assaulted by McNally and a first aid kit.

"Sit down," She instructed.

He glanced at her in amusement, "Sorry?"

"Sit down. You need to clean and bandage that," She explained, giving a pointed look at his arm.

Sam sighed, "That's not necessary, McNally. I'll just get a medic to look at it when we get back."

"No you won't. Don't lie to me. Now sit!" She snapped sternly, and the change in demeanour was so startling that he sat without further protest. "Good, now pull your sleeve back."

Sam opened his mouth to tell her that she wasn't the one giving orders here, but she interrupted him with an annoyed half-growl as she pushed his sleeve back roughly.

He said nothing as she examined the bite more closely, one hand holding his arm just above the elbow, the other pinning his wrist to the table. He tried to remain patient, but that wasn't exactly one of his best qualities.

"This going to take long?" He asked lazily.

"Not if you shut it," She snapped back, reaching in to grab the alcohol to sterilize the bite.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" He asked, craning his neck to look at a different angle.

"Yes," She replied through what he assumed were gritted teeth.

"Just checking, 'cause you know it's just as dangerous if- Ow!" He exclaimed at the sudden stinging in his arm, "What the hell, McNally?"

She looked up, smiling sickly-sweet, "Sorry."

He clenched his jaw, "Sure you are."

She gave no response, proceeding to gently brush the cotton swab she'd doused with alcohol across the bite marks on his arm. She discarded the first cotton ball, grabbing another one and pouring more alcohol onto it, continuing to dab it across his arm. She switched to Hydorgen Peroxide for the cuts that weren't as deep, and they foamed white as she swiped the fresh cotton ball across them. Her fingers moved feather-light across his skin, and he found his arm tingling slightly. He must have lost more blood than he thought.

She finished sterilizing the wound and reached for the gauze. She unrolled it, and took hold of his forearm once more. She lifted it gently from the table, pressing the start of the roll lightly against his skin. She wrapped the gauze tightly, but not too tight. It was almost as though she'd done this before. Despite himself, Sam found that he couldn't tear his gaze away from her as she looked down at the bite with an almost maternal expression; he could feel the care and concern radiating from her, casting a certain glow about her.

What the hell was he thinking? Had he really lost so much blood that his mind was starting to go loopy?

A shiver passed down his spine as she finished wrapping his arm, securing the end with the first aid tape from the kit. Even though she was clearly finished, Sam couldn't bring himself to take his arm back. Over the process of these ten minutes, he forgot what was actually happening, forgot that they were sitting in the kitchen of a woman who had just been robbed. Andy looked up at him, their eyes locked, and it was unlike anything Sam had experienced before. Electricity crackled between them and, even though he knew he should, he couldn't bring himself to look away. There was something behind her eyes, something he couldn't quite distinguish. He was vaguely aware that she was still holding his arm, one hand underneath, the other at the base of his wrist, both keeping a light, tentative contact.

And then they heard footsteps. He was the first one to move, clearing his throat as though he could rid the room of the sudden tension. Andy came to her senses and pulled her hands back, closing the first aid kit and smoothing down her uniform, just to occupy herself. She stood, clearly a little muddled at what had just happened. Sam found himself to be quite the same way, although he didn't know why. He couldn't feel like this…

"Uh- thanks," He said, his voice slightly hoarse. He cleared his throat again awkwardly.

"Anytime," Andy replied, avoiding looking at him. He clearly wasn't the only one who felt that whatever just happened –not that anything really happened to begin with- should not have occurred.

They stood in mutual tension until they heard the door being opened, and the sound of Williams, Peck, and Nash entering the house brought them back to reality. Sam moved to the main hall knowing that, if nothing else, he just needed to get away from her. Hopefully those forbidden feelings would go away once he was; hell, he was counting on it. The rule against TO/Rookie relationships was one he'd rather leave unbroken. Although he could always hope it was just the blood loss that still had his arm tingling.

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm not sure how I feel about it.**


End file.
